Nnoitra Gilga
Nnoitra Gilga 'is the ''Quinto ''(Fifth) Espada in Sosuke Aizen's army. Appearance Nnoitra is the tallest Espada, excluding Yammy Llargo (whose height varies under certain circumstances), dwarfing even Chad by at least a foot (around 30 cm). This fact is emphasized by his very thin and lanky body. His face is frequently set in a huge smile which reveals his upper teeth, similar to Shinji Hirako. His black hair hangs past his shoulders, concealing the left side of his face and a large white eyepatch. The eyepatch hides his mask fragments, consisting of a small set of jawbones and teeth, surrounding his Hollow hole. The tattoo signifying his rank as Quinto Espada is located on his tongue. His clothing consists of a modified Arrancar jacket with an overblown spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline, showing most of his midsection, and closing at his waist. He wears the standard hakama but the ends of his pant legs close inside extended and curved boots. Personality History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Master Swordsman - Nnoitra is highly masterful with his unique Zanpakuto. He uses his skill to become somewhat of a savage brute, as the lack of true law in Hueco Mundo allowed him plenty of opportunity to engage in battle against Hollows and other Arrancar alike. He effortlessly wields his large Zanpakuto with ease, taking advantage of its unique shape to maximize his attacks. He is highly capable of using it as a ranged projectile as well as he does with it in hand. He is commonly seen using brute strength to hack down an enemy's defense. Defensively, at least in terms of his released form, he uses one pair of arms as defense, abruptly switching which arms would defend. His other two arms would serve to attack the opponent. This results in unpredictability in Nnoitra's fighting pattern, and can easily overwhelm and fight off an aggressive opponent. *Enhanced Hierro - Nnoitra holds the self-proclaimed title for the strongest Hierro of all Arrancar (including the Espada past and present) allowing him to withstand almost any attack with no sign of injury. *Enhanced Strength - Despite his thin and fragile appearance, Nnoitra is frighteningly strong and can effortlessly put a lot of destructive power behind his large Zanpakutō with devastating results. Just by spinning his Zanpakutō by the chain-link he can create whirlwinds. *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - noitra possesses at least some skill in hand-to-hand fighting, as shown when he delivered a punch and a kick to Ichigo's face before attempting to break the bones in his wrist. Mimicking the fighting style of Kenpachi, Nnoitra also utilizes grabs, slams, and holds, as shown when he forced Ichigo's face into the ground. *Indice Radar *Cero - His Cero attacks are uniquely golden, and are fired from the tip of his tongue as opposed to using his hands or fingers like most other Arrancar do. However, the strength of his ''Cero is virtually unknown, as it is usually deflected, reflected, or dispelled. *Sonido *Immense Spiritual Power - Nnoitra has an incredibly high Reiatsu, and is able to fight on par with Kenpachi Zaraki, a captain well known for high reiatsu. It is because of this high spiritual power that Nnoitra has strong Hierro. He is also just below the power level of the top four Espada, who are strong enough to destroy Las Noches simply by releasing their power. Zanpakuto Santa Teresa (Praying Mantis) - Nnoitra's Zanpakuto is uniquely different from the Zanpakuto of many of the other Espada since, unlike the basic sword shape of most Arrancar, Santa Teresa takes the form of a giant axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs, with a large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle. The chain is connected to Nnoitra's waist, allowing him to perform long-ranged attacks. *Resurreccion - The release command is "'''Pray". Nnoitra gains an extra set of arms, which take on an insect-like carapace and clawed hands, with each hand holding a large scythe-like weapon as well. The scythes themselves resemble the appendages of a praying mantis, and have a small golden tassel at the end of each staff. He also gains a golden marking extending from his forehead to below his right eye, as well as a pair of horns on his head, his left horn longer than his right, resembling a crescent moon. His hollow mask also changes, becoming torn, with the teeth extending over the hole itself. The weapons are used by him to both defend and then rapidly attack his opponent, as is seen in his fight with Kenpachi. Resurreccion Special Ability *Instantaneous Limb Generation - Nnoitra can grow an extra set of arms for a total of six, he keeps one set hidden, which he can grow out instantly to perform surprise attacks. *Weapon Generation - Nnoitra can grow his scythe-like weapons out of the folds of his wrists, allowing him to replace lost or damaged weapons easily. He can also retract the weapons back within his folds when he has no further use of them. *Enhanced Strength - Nnoitra has the rare ability to instantly heal injuries while in his released from. The power also allows him to regenerate severed limbs. However the weakness of High-Speed Regeneration is that it cannot heal injury to in the internal organs or the brain and will cease working once either scenario happens. *Enhanced Hierro *High-Speed Regeneration Fraccion *Tesra Lindocruz List of Moves and Techniques *Cero *Cero Gigante *I Don't Like You! *I'm the Strongest! *This is Stupid! List of Awakenings *Resurreccion: Santa Teresa Relationships Allies *Sosuke Aizen Enemies/Rivals *Kenpachi Zaraki (Arch-rival) *Yachiru Kusajishi *Ichigo Kurosaki *Orihime Inoue *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (former arch-rival) *Grimmjow Jagerjaques Quotes *''Don't you see that I have no inerest in weaklings!'' Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Arrancar Category:Espada